


Panic

by RonaldRx



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Unintentional, death anxiety, gender neutral reader, idk what it is, kind of, this was a vent fic about it and sadly idk what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: You experience a kind of panic attack/night terror and Dan helps you through it.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Reader, Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Kudos: 7





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, this is another vent fic I wrote this week. I've suffered from these attacks since I was nine years old and I keep wondering about what it really is because I don't know and no one can give me an answer or help me. So, that's very frustrating. Anyway, to cope with feeling so weird about it, I wrote this fic. 
> 
> \- Ronny

Darkness.

Forgotten.

Meaningless.

Pointless.

"No! Please, no! Don't! I don't want to!" You shouted. 

You shot up. 

Whimpering, you pulled on your hair, making your scalp burn with it, trying to make it all stop. 

The images forced their way into your mind's eye all over again. 

Panic settled into your bones. 

You screamed. High-pitched. Full of terror. 

You tried to run. 

You scrambled out of bed and ran into the next corner of the bedroom, screaming, whimpering, pulling on your hair, punching yourself repeatedly. 

Y/N! It's okay, you're okay. 

You startled. Ripped out of this haze. Dan's voice in your head. 

You were trembling, shaking all over, breathing so heavily as if you had just run a marathon. 

You whined. Tears welled up and threatened to spill. 

Distantly, you noticed Dan coming closer to you, your teddy bear in one hand. He gently pressed your stuffed bear into your hands.

You automatically grasped onto it so tightly, fearing you might tear it apart by accident. You lifted it to your face and pressed it into its furry tummy. It restricted your breathing, but you didn't care. A few tears found their way out of your eyes, wetting your teddy's fur. 

You were still whimpering and shaking. You felt weak and exhausted. Broken. 

Hesitantly, Dan put a hand on your trembling shoulder. 

You tensed, but leaned into his touch after realising that it was his hand. 

You're okay, baby. Can we lie back down? 

Dan's voice resounded in your head again. Lowering the bear from your face, you nodded, avoiding his eyes. 

He rested his hand on your shoulder, guiding you back to bed. 

Your blanket was on the floor, tangled up into a fluffy mess. Dan picked it up as you sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Kneading your teddy bear rhythmically, you tried to slow down your breathing and will down the tears that still tried to make their way out of your eyes. 

The sheer panic had stopped by now; you were slowly coming back to reality. 

What was left was guilt, anxiety, shame. 

You could feel the warmth that Dan was radiating on your back, where he was close to you. He wasn't touching you anymore. It made you feel like he didn't want to, even though you knew that wasn't it. You couldn't help feeling anxious about him leaving, though. You were so broken beyond repair. He had his own problems. You would only add onto them anyway. 

"I'm sorry," you whimpered brokenly. 

"Don't. It's alright, you're okay. Can you lie down?" He replied softly. 

You nodded and lied down next to him, as he shuffled back a little to make space for you. 

"Can I touch you?" He whispered, after he spread the blanket over the both of you. 

"Yeah," you said, nodding. 

You were lying on your back. So he shifted onto his side, closer to you, and wrapped his arms around your middle, resting his chin close to the top of your head and intertwined your legs with his own. 

You held your teddy bear close to your chest, both of your hands intertwined on top of it. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to," he asked, whispering it. 

He was so gentle with you. 

"I'm not really sure. Uh, I- I've had this since I was nine years old. It occurs at night, during the day, whenever, really. It's because... It's because of my fear of death. I don't know. I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I- I knew it would happen eventually, I'm sorry," you explained, rushing through it towards the end. 

The two of you had started dating a few months ago, sleeping over at each other's homes more frequently as time was passing. You cursed yourself for not having told him beforehand. 

"Ssh, no, it's okay. It's alright, yeah? I understand," he shushed you, kissing the top of your head gently. "Is there anything I can do for you? Now? Whenever this might happen?" 

You shook your head. 

"I don't know. What you did was already perfect, I guess," you chuckled brokenly. "It's just difficult. I don't know what to do about it. I don't even know what to call it. We've always called it a panic attack, but it's not that. I know what panic attacks are like. It's not night terror because it happens at any given time, just mostly during the night. I- I just don't know. I'm sorry. B-But what you did was great. Giving me my little bear and stuff. Thank you." 

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you with this, take it away from you. Anything. Telling you that we don't end won't help, though, will it?" 

"No, all it would do is lead to another episode or whatever." 

"Okay." 

He sighed, nuzzling your hair, squeezing you. 

"I've got you, baby. I promise," he whispered. 

"Thank you."

You turned your head, looking at his chest. Some of his chest hair peaked out of the shirt's collar. You lifted one of your hands and stroked over it. 

He chuckled above you. 

"I love you, y/n. This is probably not the best time to say it, but I do," he said. 

Your heart was pounding for a wholly different reason than before. 

"I love you, too, Dan. So much." 

Smiling, he leaned back a little, shifting to be face to face with you. Then he pressed a gentle kiss on your lips. 

Whatever had happened those few minutes before no longer mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
